Inktober Writing Prompt - Ghosts
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Twenty-Four of Thirty-One prompts. 'A Navi dressed as a ghost walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He held in a scream before looking closely at the Navi. The Navi was tall as it was thin. Strong too, by the way it stood. The face of the ghost had sunglasses where the eyes were. Wait...' "Blues?" "Hi, Rockman."


Only seven more to go!

* * *

Rockman shuddered involuntarily. He hated Halloween parties. Well, hate was a strong word. He just didn't like all of the ghosties. Sure, Blues said he was gonna be at this godforsaken party, but he hadn't shown up yet. Roll was next to him while hugging his arm tightly. He didn't blame her since she had no idea he was already taken.

"Rockman? Will you come with me to the punch bowl?" she asked sweetly.

It turned Rockman's stomach, but he agreed. She clung to his arm the whole way there.

'If only Blues was here,' Rockman thought.

As he thought it, a Navi dressed as a ghost walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He held in a scream before looking closely at the Navi. The Navi was tall as it was thin. Strong too, by the way it stood. The face of the ghost had sunglasses where the eyes were. Wait...

"Blues?"

"Hi, Rockman."

Rockman let out a big sigh of relief. It wasn't real, it was just Blues.

"Blues? What is he doing here?" Roll asked while gripping Rockman's arm tighter. The small blue Navi winced in pain but gave Blues a look that clearly said to stand down. Roll meant no harm.

"I invited him," Rockman said. He chose to go with the innocent route. "Why? Is something wrong, Roll-chan?"

"N-no! Nothing's wrong!" Roll said before slowly letting his arm go. She let out a huff before running off. Blues chuckled before gently rubbing where Roll hugged the smaller Navi's arm.

"How's your arm?" Blues asked softly.

"There may or may not be a bruise there," Rockman sighed. "I wish she didn't grip so tightly."

"If I had it my way, she wouldn't be gripping you like that at all. Are you sure no one but Enzan-sama and Netto can know?"

"I don't know who I could tell without it going viral."

"Point taken."

Rockman hummed before taking a swig of the punch and pulled a face.

"Someone spiked the punch," Rockman said with a grimace.

"Pity," Blues said in a monotone.

"You know what alcohol does to Navi's, right?"

"I do, which is why I'm gonna take your cup from you and you aren't going to take any more, understood?"

"Blues, I'm not that drunk."

"I'm not taking any chances."

Rockman cradled the cup closer before walking to the trash can and tossed the cup - drink and all - in the bin.

"You actually listened to me," Blues said.

"I always listen to you," Rockman retorted. "It's you who doesn't listen."

"And?"

Rockman rolled his eyes. He leaned his head up to kiss the red Navi but was interrupted by Roll yanking him back, her arms encircling the small blue Navi's (semi-bruised) arm.

"Blues! How are you?" Roll asked, her eyes narrowing in a small glare.

She was dressed in a long, flowing light pink dress. The dress had glittering accents around the midsection and collar. It went to her ankles. Her feet bore pink ballet shoes and pink glitter wings. Her hair was colored magenta and curled. She also had a white and pink lily in her hair.

"I'm doing well," Blues said. "I like your costume."

"Thank you. Rockman, what are you supposed to be?"

Rockman wore a tattered tuxedo. The jacket and pants were pitch black. The pants had little rips here and there. The jacket and white shirt underneath had big slashes. They were big enough you could see skin. His face was pale thanks to makeup. Rockman even had fake blood running from a wound in his neck. Upon closer inspection, Roll and Blues could see two little bite marks that looked red and blooded.

"I just got bitten by a vampire," Rockman said.

Roll let go of him immediately and walked off when she saw someone else she knew. Blues chuckled and tugged Rockman toward the door.

"Ready to leave?" Blues asked.

"I promised I'd stay the whole time," Rockman said sadly.

"Wanna hang out on the balcony, then?"

"Mmmhmm."

That was another thing. The technology had gotten good enough where the Copyroid's could run for a full twelve hours before having to charge. The party was at Netto's house. Yeah... It was a bit chaotic.

"I believe you owe me a kiss," Blues said smugly.

"You're only saying that because Roll interrupted us," Rockman accused.

"Yup."

Rockman chuckled and complied. They broke apart when they were running out of air.

"Blues?! Rockman?!"

They froze. If only they had told Roll they were a couple before. They were in deep trouble.

* * *

Gah, not my best, but I tried.

~*MegaMon2580*~


End file.
